


Sunrise

by Wizardinpyjamas



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompts - November 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day 1, Fluff, Holding Hands, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardinpyjamas/pseuds/Wizardinpyjamas
Summary: Cas has recently fallen and become human. Dean wakes him up to take him up into the mountains to watch the sun rise.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 30 Day Writing Prompts - November 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537129
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this - [November 2019 Writing Prompts](https://hvnteddean.tumblr.com/tagged/patient-prompts/chrono/)  
Day 1 - Sunrise

Dean lay back on the hood of the Impala, gently moving his back against the glass of the windshield. It took a few moments to shift into a comfortable position, and he wanted to make sure he wasn’t hurting his baby. Dean moved to put his hands behind his head when he noticed that Cas was still standing by the front of the car, arms hanging limply by his sides, watching Dean. 

“What are you waiting, man?” Dean asked, his voice light and playful. “Hop on up.” Cas continued to stare. “What’s wrong?” Dean says, his voice more serious now. 

“I-,” Cas starts, but then looks to the ground, his feet shuffling. “I don’t want to hurt her,” he admits. Dean can’t help the small smile that forms as he watches Castiel awkwardly fumbling with the cuff of his trenchcoat. 

“She’s tough,” Dean tells him with a smile. “You’ll be okay,” he says, and reaches out for Cas’s hand, guiding him onto the car.

As powerful and commanding Cas was over his body, getting onto the hood was no easy task. Dean knew he’d have to polish her tomorrow, maybe give her a good wax, but his baby had been through worse. And besides, he found that he didn’t mind at all.

The angel and the hunter had finally settled into comfortable positions, Dean with both his hands behind his head, Cas in a more upright position, one hand on his stomach, the other by his side between himself and Dean. 

“I don’t understand why we are here, Dean,” Cas said, his voice low and gruff. Dean knew that waking him up before dawn was a risky move. It had only been a few weeks since Cas had become human, and the angel had not only fallen, but fallen in love. With sleep. 

Sam and Dean had discovered that Cas was experiencing things very differently as a human than he did as an angel, and they were determined to help him experience at least one new thing every day. It wasn’t only the feelings, the sensations that were different, but they way music sounded, the way flowers looked, they were all different to Cas now. 

Before he fell, Cas would look at a flower and see every step it had to make to exist in that moment, its journey from seed to sprout to bloom. Now, Cas simply saw a flower. It was pink, or purple, or white, small delicate petals dripping with dew. It was nothing particularly special. But to Castiel, it was wonderful. 

Dean had panicked when one afternoon Cas had broken down in tears after seeing an Azalea for the first time, but the only response Dean had gotten from the ex-angel was “It’s just so beautiful, Dean,” and that had been that. 

So yes, today Dean had risked his life and woken Castiel up at four thirty in the morning, dragging Cas’s ass into the car and driven for an hour up into the mountains to this spot he had found a week earlier, overlooking a magnificent range of hills, a vast lake nestled in between, but lying on the hood of the car, waiting for the sun to rise, Dean knew it would be worth it. 

“I told you Cas,” Dean said softly, “we’re gonna watch the sunrise.”

“I’ve seen a sunrise before, Dean.”

“Not as a human you haven’t,” Dean pointed out. Cas huffed. He wasn’t totally convinced by this ‘try something new every day’ thing the Winchester brothers had him doing - Dean had a feeling it’s because Cas didn’t believe like he deserved it - but he let them do it anyway. 

They lay for a little while in quiet, letting the small early morning breeze brush over their skin. It was right at that point where if it had been any colder Dean would be shivering, but Dean welcomed the sharpness of the cold, reminding him to be present in the moment and feel everything around him in this rare moment of peace. 

And then the sun started to rise, slowly at first. It came like a whisper, a single drop of amber spreading across the horizon like ink spreading through water. 

And then, all at once, the entire world had turned into a vision of yellow and gold and orange and red. 

Dean heard Cas’s breath hitch in his throat and Dean moved his arm away from his head, taking the hand that had been lying between their two bodies, giving it a squeeze.

Cas threaded their fingers together, holding on tight, telling Dean not to let go.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, finally breaking the silence. “But you owe me about twenty cups of coffee,” Cas said, and Dean laughed with his whole body, already imagining their absurd order at the Starbucks they had passed earlier on their way up the mountain.

_ Yes _ , Dean thought, his whole body existing in the smile that he wasn’t afraid to let show,  _ totally worth it _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos are like puppies, comments are like kittens!


End file.
